


Would it be a Sin?

by petalswriting



Category: The Expansion Project
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalswriting/pseuds/petalswriting
Summary: Working.





	Would it be a Sin?

**Author's Note:**

> Kicking off with a basic list of the bare info on most of the mains, as well as an example of how the Physicker Scrolls appear. The occupations and affiliations will make sense later in the story ;)

_**Begin Physicker Scroll - Edition VII** _

_**Scripted by Kiloh Thetamor & Alice LeFleur** _

* * *

**Name:** _Alice LeFleur_

 **Alias(es):** _Physicker II_

 **Affiliation:** _Unknown_

 **Occupation:** _Physicker_

* * *

 **Name:** _Anichka Vasiliev_

 **Alias(es):** _None_

 **Affiliation:** _General_

 **Occupation:** _Blacksmith_

* * *

 **Name:** _Ansel Moreau_

 **Alias(es):** _Tache, The Executioner_

 **Affiliation:** _~~None~~ _ _The Purging Order_

 **Occupation:** _Freelance_

* * *

**Name:** _Azalea Rues_

 **Alias(es):** _None_

 **Affiliation:** _General_

 **Occupation:** _Dancer_

* * *

**Name:** _Carmine Misk_

 **Alias(es):** _None_

 **Affiliation:** _General_

 **Occupation:** _Armorer_

* * *

 **Name:** _Dally Shuren_

 **Alias(es):** _Le Connaissance_

 **Affiliation:** _Scobo Veritas_

 **Occupation:** _None_

* * *

 **Name:** _Darcio Anpu_

 **Alias(es):** _None_

 **Affiliation:** _General_

 **Occupation:** _Herbalist (?), Freelance_

* * *

 **Name:** _Demonte Roseau_

 **Alias(es):** _Le Observateur_

 **Affiliation:** _Scobo Veritas_

 **Occupation:** _Crusader_

* * *

**Name:** _Diego Huntman_

 **Alias(es):** _Scalpel_

 **Affiliation:** _~~None~~ T_ _he Purging Order_

 **Occupation:** _Grave Digger_

* * *

 **Name:** _Dmitri LeFleur_

 **Alias(es):** _None_

 **Affiliation:** _General_

 **Occupation:** _Scripter_

* * *

 **Name:** _Falene Arthur_

 **Alias(es):** _The Spider_

 **Affiliation:** _The Children of Eden_

 **Occupation:** _Crusader_

* * *

**Name:** _Jackson Loveheart_

 **Alias(es):** _The Scorpion_

 **Affiliation:** _The Children of Eden_

 **Occupation:** _Chevalier_

* * *

**Name:** _Kiloh Thetamor_

 **Alias(es):** _Physicker I_

 **Affiliation:** _Unknown_

 **Occupation:** _Physicker_

* * *

**Name:** _Lilith Jade_

 **Alias(es):** _S_ _cythe_

 **Affiliation:** ~~_None_ ~~ _The Purging Order_

 **Occupation:** _None_

* * *

**Name:** _Lux Romero_

 **Alias(es):** _Dagger_

 **Affiliation:** ~~_None_ ~~ _The Purging Order_

 **Occupation:** _Scholar_

* * *

**Name:** _Magdalene Dubois_

 **Alias(es):** _Black Rose_

 **Affiliation:** _None_

 **Occupation:** _Dancer, Herbalist (?)_

* * *

**Name:** _Orochi Kinichi_

 **Alias(es):** _The Serpent_

 **Affiliation:** _The Children of Eden_

 **Occupation:** _Monastic_

* * *

 **Name:** _Renee Banes_

 **Alias(es):** _None_

 **Affiliation:** _General_

 **Occupation:** _Monastic_

* * *

 **Name:** _Signal Orsen_

 **Alias(es):** _None_

 **Affiliation:** _None_

 **Occupation:** _Freelance_

* * *

**Name:** _Westley Winston_

 **Alias(es):** _None_

 **Affiliation:** _General_

 **Occupation:** _Knight_

* * *

_**End Physicker Scroll - Edition VII**_


End file.
